Talk:Velocitus/@comment-122.111.7.222-20141124054832
So after finally getting this weapon to 30, I figured I'd write up a short little guide to make the grind with this broken weapon a bit less painful mainly by going over what this weapon is and isn't capable of hitting and how to make the most out of what it can do. A lot of people seem to think the accuracy is borked on this gun but from what I can tell the accuracy is fine but it just has really wonky hit registration from having an overly large projectile. First off, let's start with the good where I will list a few of this weapon's strength: * The Stats: Damage, accuracy, crit rate, status chance, ammo count, etc. are all really solid on this weapon. Fully modded you can expect 10k+ hits on charged shots when they crit and the uncharged shots can be spammed as much as you want with the high ammo count and regeneration rate. It can essentially be used like a latron wraith at close range and a bow at medium range. * The Projectile Size: This is both a positive and a negative as listed below, but the margin of error on the shot is pretty large for a single shot weapon. I wouldn't count on it or anything but you will find that you end up hitting some shots that would miss on any other weapon. * The Ammo Count: As listed in point 1, the ammo count for the velocitus is great and means you can spam shots as much as you want without ever worrying about being out of ammo. Sadly, with the poor hit registration this is one of the few saving graces of the weapon. * High Priority Target Elimination: Gox, Ozma, Shield/Hellion Dargyns, Drones, Crewmen, the Velocitus will wipe the floor with all of these targets with ease. It will one shot all but the Gox and Ozma and those can be consistently nailed from any range with rapid fire spam when the first shot doesn't take them out. * Minimal Innate Punch Through: I haven't been able to extensively test this one, but I have notice a few occasions where the Velocitus will mysteriously kill 2 enemies in a line with one shot. I can't really say whether this is actual punch through or just a fluke from the abnormally large projectile, but the former seems unlikely with all the problems listed below. Now lets move onto the bad and what this weapon isn't capable of consistently hitting: * Reactor Cores: We've all seen the infamous video of the velocitus trying to shoot the reactor cores at point blank range and missing 2/3rds of the shot. This is completely consistent for this weapon and you will have to get used to the fact that this is how the weapon operates at this point. As I said before I believe this has to do with the projectile having an overly large hitbox leading to it somehow connecting with the walls around the reactor core before actually hitting the core, nullifying the projectile. When dealing with reactor cores just spam shots as fast as possible or hit it with melee. * Dregs: Temporal, Lancer, Regular, etc. The velocitus doesn't care, it will absolutely refuse to hit these things even when they are standing still and are taking up the entire aiming reticule and then some. Expect maybe 1 in 10 shots to hit them if they are moving and roughly 1 in 5 to land if they are standing completely still. Be prepared to take them out with melee or spam 10 shots at them per dreg. * Any enemy with any sort of cover to it's back within 2 meters or so: I'm chalking this one up to the wonky projectile too but regardless of enemy, if it's too close to the wall you are going to drop to Dreg levels of your shots hitting. Either spam shots or switch to melee. If it's a Dreg against the wall use melee or abilities unless you are feeling extremely lucky. * Drops such as Health, Energy, Affinity Orbs & Mods/Cores: At this point you might be saying "False, every weapon shoots right through those, why would this be a negative?" To which I would reply "No, you misunderstand me, Velocitus is the only weapon in the game that won't shoot through them." I can't explain it, I don't know why it's the only weapon that doesn't shoot through them, but I've had them block quite a few shots during my leveling process. This is relatively easy to get around obviously, but it's still something to take into consideration. * Anything Past 500m: Projectile speed has been cruel to this weapon, and I still cannot fathom why DE would make the first Archwing "sniper rifle" projectile based, but this weapon is largely incapable of hitting things beyond 500m. If you are looking for a sniper rifle, stick with the Imperator, because everyone knows that full auto heavy machine guns are pinpoint accurate with no travel time while single shot railguns are slow and tend to be ineffective at range. /s That's roughly all the targets the Velocitus will have trouble hitting. It's surprisingly consistent at hitting everything else once you get used to the projectile speed and spread. Even with all of the problems listed above I still find myself wanting to like the Velocitus and I'm sure that once/if the hit registry issues are addressed it will be a solidly mid tier archwing gun being slightly better than the corvas but still worse than the ridiculously good hitscan Imperator. As of right now I'd rate it a 4/10 with the potential to be a solid 8/10 once the issues are addressed As far as actually leveling the damn thing goes I'd say that Corpus are probably the less frustrating faction to engage with it while Grineer Interceptions are slightly better exp. It's a personal choice and neither of them are really efficient at leveling IMO (but that's another discussion for another thread) so do whatever you feel like really. I wish I had more advice to give you on this part but with 8 nodes to choose from and all of them being terrible exp, there isn't really much to say. - written by FalseCape